


Memini ergo sum

by MellynaYanou



Series: Character Development [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, f(x)
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Gen, One Shot, not really sure about the latin title
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellynaYanou/pseuds/MellynaYanou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{je me souviens donc je suis}</p><p>Nous ne sommes après tout que de passage ; nous ne sommes que des souvenirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memini ergo sum

_{ OLIVIA - Close Your Eyes }_

 

Le néant dura une éternité.

La première chose dont Luna se souvenait lorsque le voile se leva finalement, fut les grilles noires en fer forgé du cimetière de la ville. Elle ne sut depuis combien de temps elle était devant le portail. L’entrée métallique était à peine ouverte, Luna s’était faufilée entre les battants et avait pris sans réfléchir le sentier principal. Un soleil de plomb abattait, implacable, lumière et chaleur sur le cimetière. Pas de pluie, pas de nuages gris ni de brouillard. Le temps ne semblait pas s’émouvoir de son départ de la Terre, du monde des vivants.

Les vivants. Ils étaient postés autour du cercueil noir luisant sous le soleil, alignés de part et d’autre du prêtre en prière. Elle les observa tous, l’un après l’autre.

La famille de Luna n’était pas très grande. Enfant unique, fruit d’une mésalliance, et mère absente, l’entourage de la jeune fille se résumait à son père qui avait toujours fait de son mieux, le gentil couple de la maison voisine, et sa meilleure amie. Ils étaient tous présents. Son corps désincarné parut se réchauffer à cette observation. Elle vit alors deux anciens professeurs, parmi ses préférés. Les autres personnes présentes ne lui étaient que vaguement familières ; elle reconnut les collègues de son père.

Hébété, son père ne semblait pas écouter les paroles du prêtre… en vérité, il n’était pas du tout présent, pas dans ce cimetière. Loin, très loin. Luna le regarda droit dans les yeux sans y voir son visage s’y refléter. Il ne pouvait pas la voir. Luna reconnaissait ce regard. Il la voyait plus jeune, gamine, dans ses souvenirs, un lieu où elle était encore en vie.

Elle s’éloigna des vivants. Il y avait un pin parasol à quelques pas. Elle s’assit sur ses racines et observa ses funérailles.

Une ombre bougea à la limite de son champ de vision. Luna leva la tête et vit un jeune homme, grand, mince, qui regardait le rassemblement. Il s’installa sans un mot à ses côtés.

« C’est quand tu veux, fit-il en souriant, les yeux rivés sur la scène devant eux. »

Luna sursauta.

« Tu… tu me vois ?! s’exclama-t-elle. »

Il rit.

« Je me demandais si tu allais le dire ! »

Le jeune homme s’amusait clairement de son ébahissement.

« Je te vois, je t’entends, et… »

Il tapa son front de son index.

« … je peux même te toucher !  
\- Comment ça se fait ? »

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Il reporta son attention sur les funérailles qui se déroulaient à quelques mètres.

« C’est toi ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui…  
\- Désolé. »

Luna posa le menton sur ses genoux.

« Je ne sais pas s’il faut l’être. »

Elle ne ressentait rien. Ni tristesse, ni colère, ni culpabilité. Luna n’était pas très philosophe, mais pour elle, s’il fallait être triste ou plaindre quelqu’un lors d’un décès, c’était ceux qui étaient encore là et qui vivraient avec cette absence. Mais Luna ne parvenait pas à se sentir désolée de laisser les autres derrière elle. Les vivants n’étaient plus son affaire, ni ses semblables.

« Au moins pour ceux qui restent, commenta le jeune homme. Tu ne crois pas ?  
\- J’y arrive pas.  
\- On a toujours du mal à retrouver ses émotions au début… »

Luna se fixa intensément.

« Qui es-tu ?  
\- ChangMin, lui répondit-il. Et toi ? »

Le sourire lumineux de ChangMin jurait étrangement avec les lieux et la situation.

« … Luna. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

ChangMin haussa les épaules sans départir de son sourire.

« Je ne sais pas. J’ai toujours été ici. Et ils n’ont toujours fait que passer.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Les morts, voyons !  
\- T’as vraiment toujours été ici ? Et avant, tu te souviens ?  
\- Avant quoi ?  
\- Avant d’être ici.  
\- Il n’y a pas d’avant. Je suis ici depuis le début. »

La logique de ChangMin semblait implacable pour lui, et ses convictions inébranlables.

« Je sais où tu veux en venir. Mais même si j’avais été vivant, ça ne m’intéresse pas. Je ne m’en souviendrais pas. Toi, peut-être. »

Luna acquiesça lentement, silencieusement… puis un étrange malaise s’empara d’elle.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de sa vie. Elle se rappelait vaguement de sa famille, ses amis, les rires, les pleurs, les émotions, quelques moments clef de son existence, mais rien de plus. Luna eut beau chercher, son quotidien n’avait laissé aucune trace dans sa mémoire. Son existence, ce qui faisait d’elle Luna, l’infinité de choix qu’elle avait fait au cours de sa brève vie, disparus.

ChangMin l’observa, indulgent, un peu triste. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ca va passer… la rassura-t-il. »

Bien que tout n’était qu’illusion, sa peau, ses cheveux, jusqu’à l’air qu’elle happait par goulées désordonnées, Luna tenta de se calmer.

« Qui je suis ? paniqua-t-elle. Si je me souviens pas de Luna…  
\- Tu es Luna, assura ChangMin. Du moins, ce qu’il en reste. »

ChangMin entoura ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui. Ils avaient tous cette réaction. Ils étaient pareils, d’un mort à l’autre. Mais Luna… elle était plus vivante que tous les autres.

Les gens qui avaient vécu longtemps et pleinement, disparaissaient très vite de ce plan-ci. Ils ne faisaient que passer. Ils collectionnaient les moments importants, des morts débordants de souvenirs inoubliables… qu’ils finissaient par tout oublier, incapables de se focaliser sur un instant précis de leur existence. Cet instant qui les définissait. Et ils disparaissaient.

Et puis il y avait ceux comme Luna. Les plus jeunes. Si peu de vie et très peu d’instants inoubliables. ChangMin reporta son regard vers les funérailles. Toute la vie de Luna s’étendait devant eux.

« Tu sais, les fantômes n’existent pas. »

Luna qui avait commencé à sangloter, renifla piteusement.

« Quand on meurt, on disparaît. Si on a effectivement une âme, je ne sais pas où elle va, mais elle ne reste pas sur Terre. »

La cérémonie touchait à sa fin. Le prêtre était parti, les gens renouvelaient leurs regrets à son père, puis quittaient le cimetière. Très vite, il ne resta que quatre personnes. Le père, l’amie et le couple.

« On n’est que des souvenirs. C’est ce qu’on laisse derrière soi. C’est ce dont les autres se rappellent. On est ce dont on se souvient de précieux. »

Le soleil brillait toujours aussi fort, sans s’inquiéter de la vie des milliards d’êtres vivants.

« Et toi ? chuchota Luna. »

ChangMin eut un autre de ses sourires.

« Moi je ne suis jamais né. Personne ne se souvient de moi. Je ne me souviens de rien. »

 

_Fin_


End file.
